User blog:Granpa/Gamma-ray bursts
Short grb = 0.3 sec Intermediate grb = 1.5 sec long grb = 30 sec Radius of largest White Dwarf = 0.13 light seconds Diameter of neutron = 2 fm Diameter of tetraneutron = 4 fm The density of a neutron star = (1.5*10^14 g/cm^3) ::This is the density of close packed tetraneutrons A 1.4 solar mass neutron_star is 11.5 km in radius. Gravitational binding energy of a neutron star is 0.151 solar mass which is one tenth of its rest Mass ::(3 * G * (1.4 solar mass)^2/(5 * 11.5 km))/c^2 = 0.151 solar masses ::Surface gravity = 1.43270128 * 10^11 g's ::Core pressure = 1.212 * 10^28 bar When the core of the 1.4 solar mass neutron star finally collapses the energy released by the strong force (not gravity) in the collapse is converted to passive gravitational_mass but with the sign now reversed. I think this corresponds to the nucleus being turned inside out. It then has a negative core surrounded by a positive shell ::It therefore explodes outward (like repelling like) stretching itself into a 2 dimensional sheet until it is only 1 particle thick. The outward expansion then stops. What started as self-attracting hydrogen and helium ends up as a self-repelling hollow spherical hyperdense firmament about 1.5 light seconds in radius with at least 1.4*10^8 solar masses of passive gravitational mass (needed to support the matter that we know falls onto it) 1 solar mass falling onto it would release 4.61 *10^-6 solar masses of energy = 94 g's * 1 solar mass * 1.5 light seconds /c^2 14,000 solar masses falling onto this firmament releases 320 solar masses of Gravitational binding energy The last solar mass would release 0.0461 (1/21.7) solar masses of energy = 940000 g's * 1 solar mass * 1.5 light seconds /c^2 ::Surface gravity = 940,000 g's = (G*14000 solar masses) / (1.5 light seconds)^2 in g's ::0.5 * 940000 g's * 14000 solar masses * 1.5 light seconds /c^2 = 320 solar masses The resulting supernova creates a new firmament 150 light seconds in radius. 1 solar mass falling onto it would release 0.000461 solar masses of energy = 94 g's * 1 solar mass * 150 light seconds /c^2 1.4*10^8 solar masses falling onto this new firmament would release 320*10^6 solar masses of energy The last solar mass would release 4.61 solar masses of energy The resulting supernova creates a firmament 15000 light sec (4 hours) in radius. 1 solar mass falling onto this 15000 light sec firmament would release 0.0461 (1/21.7) solar mass of energy (gamma=1.0461) 1.4*10^10 solar masses falling onto this firmament would not have enough mass to go supernova. It would remain a white dwarf forever. The last solar mass falling onto this 15000 light sec firmament would release 4.61 solar mass of gravitational binding energy Depending on how much mass falls onto a firmament this size gamma could be anywhere from 1.046 to 5.6 Firmament density = 1.4 solar mass / (4*pi*(1.5 light seconds)^2) ::(1.1*10^11 g/cm^2) ::(94 earth masses / earth surface area) This firmament evidently has 2 important properties: 1) The firmament excludes gravitational fields from its interior in the same way that a diamagnetic material excludes magnetic fields. 2) Any neutron star matter that falls onto the firmament is instantly pulled by the strong force into the firmament and converted into firmament material with very high passive gravitational mass The initial 1.4 solar mass neutron star is formed from the Supernova explosion of a high mass star. However there is another way to create a neutron star. That is by slowly adding mass to a white dwarf until its core collapses. (Type Ia). Neutron stars formed this way might be only 0.056 solar masses. They would explode creating a firmament only 0.3 light seconds in radius. ::0.3 light seconds = 90,000 km ::4*pi*(0.3 light seconds)^2 = 200 * earth surface area 1 solar mass falling onto it would release 9.225 *10^-7 solar masses of energy = 94 g's * 1 solar mass * 0.3 light seconds /c^2 560 solar masses falling onto this firmament releases 2.583 solar masses of energy The last solar mass would release 0.009225 solar masses of energy = 940000 g's * 1 solar mass * 0.3 light seconds /c^2 ::0.5 * 940000 g's * 560 solar masses * 0.3 light seconds /c^2 ::4565 km deep layer at white dwarf density (should be white dwarf radius/3^0.5 = 3465 km?) ::::(2.4 * 10^6 g/cm3) * 4565 km * 4 * pi * (0.3 light seconds)^2 = 560 solar masses The resulting supernova creates a new firmament 30 light seconds in radius. ::Sagittarius_A appears to be about 30 light seconds in radius. (taking into account gravitational lensing) 1 solar mass falling onto it would release 0.00009225 solar masses of energy 5.6*10^6 solar masses falling onto this new firmament would release 2.583*10^6 solar masses of energy. The last solar mass would release 0.9225 solar masses of energy The resulting supernova creates a firmament 3000 light sec in radius. 1 solar mass falling onto it would release 0.009225 solar masses of energy 5.6*10^10 solar masses falling onto this firmament would release 2.583*10^12 solar masses of energy The last solar mass falling onto the surface would release 92 solar masses of energy. Time would be dilated 100 fold. (Gamma=101) ::2.55*10^12 / 5.6*10^10 A typical Quasar emits 1 solar mass of energy per year. The biggest emit 100 times more. If the 5.6*10^10 solar masses goes supernova it would create a firmament about 300,000 light sec (3.33 days) in radius. ﻿ 1 solar mass falling onto this 300,000 light sec firmament would release 0.9225 solar masses of gravitational binding energy (Gamma=2) A 1.4 solar mass neutron star could explode simply because it becomes too massive. (Some are known to be 2 solar masses). But what about 0.014 solar mass neutron stars? What causes them to become a firmament? Perhaps some particles of hyperdense antimatter firmament are randomly floating about in space and become incorporated into Stars. The intense gravity of a neutron star then pulls these particles to the center where they form clusters. A sufficiently large cluster of antimatter firmament particles becomes the seed that converts the rest of the neutron star into firmament.﻿ When the firmament forms its possible that not all the firmament particles are Incorporated. ::Some might instead form their own miniature nucleus-like firmaments bound to the surface of the main firmament. ::These mini firmaments might roll about and merge and then when they become large enough undergo fission. ::One of the fragments "falling" upward away from a 15,000 light sec firmament would reach gamma=1.046 Ultra-high-energy cosmic rays could be ultradense firmament particles One such particle strikes the Earth every 25 seconds. 1 per square kilometer per century Ultra-high-energy cosmic rays appear to be coming from the direction of the virgo cluster of 1000 galaxies If the object or objects emitting these particles is 0.5*10^8 light years away then they are emitting 8.9*10^32 per sec (7.2 earth mass / 10^10 years) ::(1 sec/100 years) * 4 * pi * (0.5*10^8 light years)^2 / 1 km2 = 8.9*10^32 If there are 1000 firmaments emitting these particles and each is 15,000 light sec then each emits 3500 particles per second per m^2 ::0.001*8.9*10^32/(4*pi*(15000 light sec)^2 / 1 m2) = 3502 Estimating the exact rate at which GRBs occur is difficult, but for a galaxy the size of the Milky Way the expected rate is about one long-duration GRB every 100,000 to 1,000,000 years. Estimates of the number of neutron stars in the Milky Way are uncertain, but a round number is probably several hundred million. (1/century for 10^10 years) Density of hydrogen = 0.072 g/cm3 = 2 neutron mass/(3.6 angstroms)^3 ::2 because its diatomic If a white dwarf is made of triple degenerate matter then its probably atomic number 16 (sulfur/brimstone) ::Density of Sirius B = 2.1*10^6 g/cm3 (6000 km radius, 0.98 solar mass) ::(2.41*10^6 g/cm3) = 32 neutron masses / ((3.6/8) angstrom/2^4)^3 ::Surface gravity = 376,000 g's ::::G*1 solar mass/(6000 km)^2 in g's Pressure at core = 2.3 * 10^17 bar = 3.2*10^6 ev/ ((3.6/8) angstrom/2^4)^3 ::0.5*376000 g's * 2.1*10^6 g/cm3 * 6000 km A white dwarf made of sulfur should be able to support much more than 1.3 solar masses. I have no idea why it collapses ::I guess the strong force must cause it to collapse It's probably not a coincidence that sulfur is the last element in the sequence to have equal numbers of protons and neutrons. ::The next element would be germanium 64 > gallium 64 > zinc 64 ::Then the next element would be neodymium 128 > Praseodymium 128 > Cerium 128 > Lanthanum 128 > Barium 128 > caesium 128 > xenon ::Then the next element would be Hassium 256 If the number of protons and neutrons are the same then 2 quadruple degenerate atoms can fuse together and produce one triple degenerate atom of the same size. A one solar mass white dwarf would contain 330 Earth masses of iron (<2*10^7 g/cm3) >290 km radius ::G*333 earth masses/(290 km)^2 = <160,000 g's surface gravity A white dwarf radiates 3.54*10^27 ev per cm^2 per sec Category:Blog posts